


A Two Holes Difference

by kathrynba4



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fall Out Boy Are Vampires, Frank's Kink, MCR WILL NEVER DIE, MCRmy - Freeform, Multi, RIP Sweet Pea, Rival Vampires, Uma Thurmon Prank on Sarah, Unicorn Hickies, Unicorn Obsessions, Vampires, sucking blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-07 22:32:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10371213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kathrynba4/pseuds/kathrynba4
Summary: My Chemical Romance had been a thing for five years now.  They had gone through the Romance era with their debut album, “I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love,” the revenge era with “Three Cheers For Sweet Revenge,” and now they were getting ready for their upcoming tour, “The Black Parade Is Dead!”





	1. “And If They Get Me And The Sun Goes Down”

~Frank’s POV~

Frank and Sweet Pea, his beloved dog, were walking down the street from the dog park a few blocks away from his apartment. It was starting to get dark and New Jersey wasn't the safest state at night. Frank was hoping nothing would happen to him, or his dog. He had been pretty stupid to stay out until it had gotten dark.

Frank contemplated putting some earbuds in, but then he remembered that it wasn't safe. Sweet Pea barked as they walked past an alley, getting closer and closer to his owner´s apartment. Frank tugged at his leash when the dog wouldn't budge. By now it was pitch black outside.

¨Come on girl let's go.” Frank whisked and tugged on the leash more and more until Sweet Pea started to growl. Frank´s head shot up when he heard a voice coming from deep in the alley way. 

¨Come here I want to see your dog!¨ The mystery guy said. He heard footsteps coming toward them and then he picked up Sweet Pea and ran, but the feet stopped.

He heard the voice again, but when he looked to where the voice was coming from he became very scared. He was now ten feet behind him, which was much closer than before. 

The man, who appeared to be nothing but a shadow, spoke, ¨Come on man I just want to pet your sweet doggie!¨ He walked closer to Frank, who was now holding Sweet Pea so close he could feel her heart beat. 

Frank wasn't a big guy and he knew the shadow man could easily steal his dog and kill him. He had to play it safe, but nobody touched his dog!

The shadow man continued to walk closer until he took the dog out of Frank's hands. To stay safe he just let the man do whatever he wanted. Sweet Pea was a good dog, he didn't deserve this.

¨You have such a pretty dog.¨ Right after the man had said this he snapped the dog´s neck. The corpse dropped to the ground. Frank was in shock for a moment before he swung himself around and sprinted past the man. He looked back at the mystery man ad saw him hunched over and sucking Sweet Pea’s blood?

Frank had never believed in vampires, but this was ridiculous! Vampires aren't real. Maybe the man was in love with the taste of blood. Frank knew some psychopaths, but they weren't this bad.

Before the man could look up and catch Frank looking at him, he took a short cut to his house through one of the alleys.

He sprinted for a long time and soon thought he had lost the man. He fiddled with his keys to his apartment. Frank thought he was safe until he was lifted off his feet, screaming, into the night sky. 

 

~Gerard’s POV~

“The other night, or to be more specific Friday, October 15th, 2007, My Chemical Romance member Frank Iero was categorized as a missing person. Citizens found his dog, dead on the sidewalk a few blocks away from his home in Belleville, New Jersey. Back to you Charlotte.”

The screen went to a pretty lady in a blue dress with a microphone attached to her collar. 

“Frank Iero, 25, has not been sighted, but locals and fans are in a frenzy to know what sucked the dog’s blood dry. Some citizens say vampires, but those aren't real.”

Gerard flipped the tv off beside Mikey, his brother. Mikey and Frank, the one who was all over local news, had been friends for a while now. He knew Mikey was very upset about Frank’s disappearance. He turned to Mikey who was cuddling with his unicorn pillow pet with tears running down his cheeks. 

“Why did it have to be him?” Mikey sobbed, trying to keep from completely bawling and sneezing everywhere. 

Gerard scooted closer to Mikey and pulled him into a tight embrace. He had gotten to Frank and Mikey had even been friends with him before the band was born.

“I don't know Mikes. It seems all the good people go and all the bad ones stay.” Gerard didn't know what else to say.

Mikey shot his older brother a mean glare, “He's not dead! I can feel it in my bones.” And with that he stomped into his room, anger rushing through him.

~Frank’s POV~

Frank had been out for a while now, or so he thought. He knew his dog was dead and he had been magically kidnapped by a flying, blood sucking man, but he didn't know that he was in a penthouse in New York. 

He laid tied to a metal table in the middle of a big room with fancy curtains and red carpet as far as the walls would go. 

His hands were chained to the metal table so he couldn't do really anything, but breathe and talk, but there was nobody to talk to and nobody to get him out. Who would let their captives go if they went through the trouble of capturing them?

His phone was still in his pocket because he kept hearing the thing ring over and over. It was probably Mikey or Ray. If his phone was there his wallet must be too.

He thought of his fate for what turned out to be three hours before somebody entered to room. 

“Hello Frank. I guess you might want to know why you are here and why I sucked your dog’s blood dry. Personally, I don't go after dogs all the time, but last night I just kind of wanted something to drink…” 

He walked around the table, resting his hands right beside Frank’s neck. “To get to you, I had to get rid of your dog. I don't like bite marks, especially animal bites.” He added quickly. “If it wasn't for your dog I would have eaten you.” Frank was speechless, death was a serious thing.

“Am I going to do all the talking here or what?” The man was obviously wanting him to talk.

“Are you a vampire?” He couldn't help, but stutter in fear. He wanted to go home and he didn't want to be a vampire!

The other man cackled. “Normal people don't suck dog blood, or human blood… So yeah, I'm a vampire.” The man said this with a concerned face. He looked like he was always concerned.

“Do you ever trick people into being turned into vampires?” Frank had his theories, but one stuck out. He had to ask. 

“Oh you’re talking about the Uma Thurman music video! Then yes, when Sarah did a lot of work for us, we had no more for her to do so we ate her. She was actually pretty annoying. Hey, she's dead now.” Pete shrugged, pulled out a mirror, and put eyeliner on. 

Frank thought this was stupid because vampires can't even see themselves, but it added more to the normal human being look.

“I'm guessing you're going to turn me into a vampire soon, so when will it be?” If it was going to happen it would be better if it was going to happen now. He might as well get it over with.

“Now!-” he lunged at my neck, but backed away when I said something.

“Can you bite me on this side? Because I don't want it on that side.” If this was going to happen I was going to have his way.

The other man walked to the other side of me and bit down without warning.

Excruciating pain shot from my neck all the way to his toe; it was the worst pain I had ever felt. Luckily I passed out, so I didn't get to feel the pain for long.

The vampire sucked my blood for about a minute, which I had guessed was necessary for anyone to become one. 

The man pulled his teeth out, licked his lips, and bandaged my wound.

I lay there, passed out for two days before I woke up.


	2. “What If You Put The Spike In My Heart?”

~Frank’s POV~

I lifted my head up, but it was immediately pushed back down onto the table by a white, pale hand with black nails.

“Today is the awful Sunday. Since we don't like to do anything on Sunday, I will teach you how to sleep upside down because face it it’s what we do best…”. The man kept going. This was the man who killed his dog... Pete Wentz.

I looked at myself, my skin was already whiter than before. I had only been inside for two days or so I thought. 

I would have to forget about Sweet Pea, she was already gone; it had already been long enough and the police probably took her in to examine her corpse.

I was getting tired of the man's harangue. I wanted to go home, I wanted this to be just another nightmare, and most importantly I wanted my dog.

“So teach me and stop talking will you?” The vampire stopped his rant when I had said this. A look of pure annoyance was all over his pale face.

The man walked toward me, but stopped and stuck his hand out to me He had obviously forgotten something important.

“Fuck! I'm Pete Wentz by the way.” Pete smiled and stuck out his fangs. He was the one who killed Sweet Pea.

“Nice to finally meet a Fall Out Boy member. I'm Frank Ier-”. I said this with as much sarcasm as I could muster up. “Pete I kind of already know who you are though…”

“I know who you are too.” Scoffed Pete. He began to undo the restraints around Frank's hands and undid the belts that held him down. 

“Maybe that's has something to do with the fact that I'm famous?” I scoffed.

While Pete did this we made civilised conversation, “How long has it been since I was captured and my dog was killed?” 

“Well, I was the one to do that. Sorry by the way!” He smirked, “It’s been about two days.” I was pretty good at guessing how many days I had been passed out.

Then, Pete pulled out a stake. I was horrified; the only way to kill a vampire was to stake him.

“It's only if you try to hurt me. I won't get you for no reason because that would be kind of stupid.” Pete shrugged and began walking through one of the many entrances out of the room. I wasn't sure if I was to follow Pete or if I was to stay there. 

I really only knew thing, and that was that my neck hurt like a bitch. What was weird was that it was on the right side. His scorpion tattoo had been there a while now and had no reason to be in this much pain.

He looked back inside. “Follow me Frank!” He called, with a slight hiss in his voice. I followed, but then remembered something. I ran and jumped, but crashed on the ground. It was not pleasant at all. If I was a vampire, if the bite marks were real, if I really was in New York, it didn't show. One thing was for sure, I had two deep holes in the side of his neck, hopefully the tattoo wasn't ruined! I guessed Pete had taken the bandage off of me.

This was going to be a new beginning of my life and I wasn't so sure about it. Was I even a vampire or not? Maybe Fall Out Boy was playing tricks on random people, but how did they know who I was? 

~Gerard's POV~

This Frank kid had been missing for four days now and Mikey still hadn’t come out of his room since. He was starting to get worried about his brother. Had Mikey even eaten anything? 

I sat lazily on the couch, flipping through the channels on the Way’s TV. I had gotten Taco Bell yesterday and the taco rappers were still on the cocktail table. Mikey never got like I did when he was feeling depressed, so I wasn't worried very much, but I should at least check on him. After all I am his brother and nothing would ever happen to me and Mikey if I could help it.

I dragged myself off of the couch and up the stairs to Mikey's room and knocked on the door. Mikey grunted and then I knew he was more sad than he thought he would be. Seeing my brother like this was depressing; it made me want to cuddle with him and tell him everything would be alright, but he knew this probably wasn't the case. Frank had already been gone for four days; he could be dead in a ditch for all they knew. 

I slowly opened the door and saw Mikey. He was more thinner than usual and smelled like rotting meat.

“Hey Mikes. How are you feeling about the whole situation? Good? Bad?” We both sat down on the bed and I held him the closest I had in ten years. 

“You’re going to choke me Gee! Stop!” Mikey weaseled out of my grasp. 

“Mikey are you okay? I mean I know you’re not okay, but I also know that it makes you feel better when people ask you that.” Mikey turned over in my arms.

“Gerard, you know me better than I know myself and that is fucking funny, but I'm not okay. I promise.” Mikey couldn't help, but grin at me. I was one of his only four friends. Ray and Bob were the other two, but they lived on the other side of town and were always drunk at their wild parties.

Ray Toro was always laughing and had the biggest afro you would ever see on a guy. He was also a very good guitar player; he was even better than Frank. Bob Bryar had snake bites and used to have a small beard, but shaved it all off and his hair hung over one eye, like Frank's. Bob was an amazing drummer, all four of them would get together and play songs from their favourite bands, like the Smiths, with Mikey on the bass guitar. They didn't have a singer, that was okay though. 

“Hey Mikes you know there's going to be a party at Ray’s house tonight. You want to go?” I lowered my voice to a whisper, “Please say yes!” I crossed my fingers and closed my eyes in hope that Mikey would say yes. 

Mikey just say there though, so I looked at him with the best puppy eyes I could do. 

“Really Gerard? I always go without you, but you want to go now!” Mikey whined, I didn't like to go to parties that often. Mikey did have a point, his friend was missing, and maybe- probably even dead. 

I kept doing the puppy eyes and eventually Mikey have in, “Fine we will go! Are you happy now?” Mikey rolled his eyes. 

“Only if you are my love.” And then I kissed Mikey’s cheek, and laughed when he saw a disgusted look on his face.

“I'm not gay! Get out of my room you weirdo!” Mikey shoved me brother out of the room and picked up his bass guitar. 

I just went out on the back porch to smoke. Unlike Mikey, I was gay.


	3. “Back Home, Off The Run”

~Frank's POV~

I had learned to sleep upside down and fly. At dinner I was expected to suck the meat dry, until it was a pile of a ashes on his plate. I was a vegetarian and a vampire. Sucking blood didn’t count, it only counted if you ate the meat.

Monday and Tuesday were training days, but today was Wednesday. I had heard Pete, my mentor, talking about how I was going to meet the head vampire and how on Wentzdays they all wore eyeliner. The title of head vampire sounded scary, but it became a whole lot fluffier when I found out Patrick Stump was the leader. 

I planned to sneak out of the place, buy   
a bus ticket back to Belleville, get home to see the band, my best friend, Mikey, and my crush, Gerard.

I knew Mikey was worried about me, hell, he probably even thought I was dead! It was probably why he wasn't texting me. He probably thought the ax murderer who had “killed” me would be able to track him down. Mikey was always the logical one out of the four of them because I was a daredevil, Gerard was dark and jumped to conclusions, and Ray and Bob drank too much.

I just hung there in the rafters thinking. Being a vampire was going to be hard, I would have to keep it a secret, but I knew somebody would eventually find out. I knew Mikey could keep a secret, as well as Ray ,Bob, and Gerard, but what would I tell my mom?

I imagined it. “Mom I'm a vampire. Please don't abandon me because meat is expensive and I doubt people would hire a vampire.” I already had a job working at a fairly local record and CD shop and I didn't even live with my mom, I had my own apartment which I was very proud of, yet I never stayed there because of constantly being on tour.

I dropped from the ceiling and peaked out of one of the curtains. I had stayed up all night thinking, so I would escape the others when they would be sleeping. 

I found the black umbrella that Pete said was necessary to go out in the light. I grabbed my phone, wallet, and a small stake, which I tucked in my waistband because I might meet someone or have the others catch me. So I headed out.

I opened the umbrella once my feet hit the sidewalk, walked to the nearest subway station, bought a ticket, and got on the subway. 

The subway took him all the way to New York's border, so he took the bus the rest of the way home. 

I walked into my apartment and kept the lights off. I should probably go to see Mikey, but I am awfully hungry. I couldn't bare to suck anyone's blood, then again I did have a lot of enemies. How would I even trap somebody? It would be easier to just buy something. So it was settled, I would go to the store, umbrella in hand.

~Gerard’s POV~

I sat at my desk texting Ray. I had told Ray that they were coming and Ray put me in charge of bringing the booze. So I decided to drag Mikey to the nearest grocery store. 

They walked through the sliding doors and of course people were staring. Honestly they didn't care, they were emo and they were proud. Mikey had a Green Day t-shirt on, black skinnies, and his grey beanie. I had on a worn out suit, a blood red tie, and my dress shoes. We looked like vampires, which made little kids shy away from us as we walked through the chips aisle. 

We were at risk of their fans tackling them, but didn't care. We had both our hands full of cartons and we were not the strongest of men. 

“Gerard I can't even carry these any longer.” Mikey set down the cartons and went over to get a shopping cart. The were in the middle of the meat aisle, which made me feel even more like a vampire. I got my phone out and was about to put in his earbuds when a short man pushing a cart came up to me.

“Excuse me, but do you think this store sells blood- really bloody- meat?” The man blushed, but it was hard to see because of his abnormally pale skin. I was at a loss of words because all I could think of was touching the man’s skin.

“Hello? Um are you okay?” The pale man’s hand was on my shoulder; I could barely talk.

“I don't think they sell blood, but I could lend you some if you'd like.” I felt so stupid; I had never been so creepy in my life. “But I do know that they have meat, which is raw and bloody.” I pointed at the meat and smiled a big, fake smile. Things couldn't get worst, so I looked around for Mikey.

I was so caught up with the pale guy that I didn't notice Mikey gawking at them or who he was.

“Mikey? Are you okay?” I was awfully confused.

Mikey snapped out of his trance and left the cart behind. He ran up to the man and tackled him. 

“Frankie I thought you were dead! Ah you're my best friend!” The short man turned around, obviously stunned.

“Mikey!!!” Mikey pushed Frank over into the gap where the packages of raw animal lay.

“Frank?!?” I finally realized who Mikey was cuddling next to the hamburger patties. 

“Yeah dumb ass who did you think this is?” Mikey sassed me.

“Fuck you Mikey we’re going to be late for the party!” It was my turn to be sassy. Everybody knew I was the sassiest.

“Hey it's not like you ever want to go to parties at Ray and Bob’s house.” Frank spoke up, immediately I felt bad for not recognising Frank sooner.

I huffed, I knew it was true, I stayed inside too much. “Okay okay! Are we going to go or what?” I picked up the beer.

Mikey climbed out of the refrigerator and helped Frank out.

“You coming Frank?” I turned to look at him while he put the beer in the buggy.

“Sure why not. I can't wait to see you drunk in that outfit.” Mikey immediately felt awkward and his knees buckled. He didn't say a word.

I blushed all the way to the old hearse that I drove. Frank visually admired the old car, but I could tell Mikey had a bunch of questions on his mind.

“How did you get to the store Frank?” Mikey stared at him through slits. 

“I uh…” Frank was obviously going to lie about his mode a transportation.

“You what?” Mikey was asking for it.

“I walked…”

“You walked?” 

“Yup.”

“Okay.” Mikey shrugged it off, but I was a hesitant alien about Frank. Mikey had known him since middle school, which was longer than I had known him. Something was totally off about Frank.

We pulled up the party with the beer. The music was blaring and random elderly people were on their porches with their house phones, probably calling the police.


	4. Lost In Coma And Covered In Cake

~Mikey’s POV~

I wasn’t sure about Frank, he was acting very weirdly. Was it normal to be missing for four days and come back unharmed? The police had been searching for him and had found no signs of him in New Jersey. Was he a poser? Surely not, he knew my name, but then again I’m famous… He seemed more pale than ever before, and still had his phone and wallet.

I had come to the conclusion that something wasn't right.

We got out of the car, Gerard carrying all the beer because he wanted to look cool. He could hardly carry anything, but I knew what he was trying to do. Gerard had hardly been able to say two words to Frank; he was always shy. He seemed attracted to Frank’s pale completion. He looked like a vampire, emo Ken Barbie doll.

Before the incident, Frank would always come over to hangout and practice, sometimes days on end. Gerard was always blasting music and drawing in the basement. Gerard never saw Frank much except at practice, shows, and on tour.

Sometimes I even went over to Frank’s apartment, but that was only when Gerard was drunk or high. He was dangerous when he was drunk though, and that was what I was worried about when we entered the front door of Ray and Bob’s house.

Frank was the last on to enter the house, after Gerard, who was after me. 

“Now Gerard I don't want you to drink a whole bunch because you get dangerous.” Frank giggled when Gerard ignored me and opened one of the packs that he was carrying. Frank had seen Gerard drunk before and it was not pretty.

“Fuck you! I like beer more than I like you!” Gerard downed the beer in three swigs and grabbed another. He tilted it back too fast and it spilt all over him. 

“I might as well bathe in it!” Gerard dumped the beer on his head and ran his hair back with his fingers. 

“Forget this shit. Come on Frank let’s go.” I tugged Frank’s shoulder. It was a close call because of his bite, but I didn’t know that yet. He was shivering like mad. By now we were in the middle of the dance floor.

“Frank is something wrong? You're shivering and it looks like you might be hiding something from me.” I made the face when I saw a unicorn. “You can tell me!” I batted my eyelashes at him.

“Follow me.” He tugged me into one of the upstairs bathrooms by my wrist and locked the door.

He turned around and sat in the bathroom sink, while I sat on the toilet lid. “What I'm about to tell you will change you forever.” He let out a sigh. He was obviously really nervous.

I just sat in silence. He was probably going to tell me he was in love with me, but then again he would most likely be joking. When Gerard and Frank got drunk together bad things tended to happen, they still didn't know half of the things they did. Me, Bob, and Ray didn't bother bringing it up because of what it was.

“I'm a vampire and I can prove it.” He sat there emotionless. 

“Prove it.” He was probably going to start flying or some shit. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes.”

Frank bent over beside me, with his hands on my head and shoulder. He was hesitant, until his lips crashed down on my neck. I was going to pull away because I thought that he was definitely in love with me, but then he bit me. The pain was excruciating when he sunk his sharp teeth into my neck.

“Ah! Somebody call the doctor and someone call the nurse! Stop it now! It fucking hurts!” I screamed like a little girl, but it was true. He was obviously a vampire. He wasn't drunk so he definitely wouldn't bite me or make this whole thing up. And he wasn't stoned because I couldn't smell anything on him. So was he really a vampire?

I could literally feel the blood exiting my body; it felt like nothing I've felt before, but something you'd never want to feel again. I would probably remember the pain until I died. Or did vampires feel anything? Or did vampires die?

He pulled his fangs out of my neck and got a towel from the rack beside of me.

“This will help the bleeding. Just keep pressure on it. I'm sorry that I had to do that, it's just that I felt like you should know. We're in this together. I'll teach you to fly and sleep upside down later.” And then he rushed out of the bathroom. I was left stunned. We're in this together.

~Gerard’s POV~

Mikey and Frank were gone and there was a big cake in the refrigerator. I hadn't done much art in a while so why not now?

The refrigerator was the only place for me to paint because it had a smooth, white surface. So I took the cake from the fridge and started to paint a red rose using the icing from the cake. I ate a little bit of the cake and finished my painting before Frank came in and shook me like I was dead.

“Hey Gerard? I like your painting, but we have got to go-” Before he could finish his sentence I stuck my pointer finger in his mouth so he could taste the icing.

“You like this Frankie? You like my icing?”  
I grinned at him and stuck my other hand in my mouth to clean off the icing.

“Gerard-” he tried to talk, but I ignored him.

“I know you like it…” I trailed off. A certain song had come on and I knew it. The kitchen wasn't near the dance floor; I heard it because the music was vibrating all throughout the house.

“I like your painting.” He pulled out his flip phone and took a picture. Right after did this I turned and licked the flower off of the surface. Then I remembered the song.

“Show me how you want it to be! Tell me baby cause I need to know now and because my loneliness is killing me! Killing me! I must confess I still believe! Still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a sign! Hit me baby one more time!” I looked at Frank, he was gaping at me. I was definitely gay.

Somehow I had climbed onto the table and tied my tie around my head. Frank was obviously staring at me because I'm so beautiful. Once my little outburst was over he convinced me to get down. I did get down, but when he reached for my arm I danced away from him and into the room full of dancing, half dressed people. 

They were really sweaty, but some of them smelled good. Frank was obviously after me, but he couldn't find me!

After about five minutes of no luck he went up to the DJ and ask him something. The DJ handed Frank the microphone.

“You like D&D, Audrey Hepburn, Fangoria, and Harry Houdini. You can't swim, you can't dance, and you don't know karate. Face it, you’re never going to make it!” When he said this I ducked down, but they had already seen me and I couldn't resist it.

I stood up. “I don't want make it… I just wanna… Fuck you Frankie! This shit is no fun!”

“Awww! I'd wanna fuck me too if I were you too!” He flipped his hair back for my sass effect.

He found his way to me and picked me up bridal style. I guess he did it so I wouldn't go away, but where the fuck was he taking me? Never land? It was so far away! He was taking me way out nowhere…


	5. Did You Get What You Deserve?

~Mikey’s POV~

I had literally turned my best friend into a vampire and sucked on his brother's pointer finger. What the fuck was going on? I'm beginning to think the vampires do whatever they want without thinking first. But it's better if we do, at least that's what I think...

I carried Gerard up the stairs and into Ray’s bedroom. It was the only empty one; usually they were all full, but tonight we were lucky. I set him down on the bed, and took his shoes, tie, and jacket off. He would thank me later it was hot in here. Then, I set off to find Mikey. He was probably passed out in the bathroom and if not, really angry.

Honestly, I would be pretty pissed if somebody turned me into a vampire without asking. That had to be exactly what had happened to me.

I shouldn't have turned him into a vampire. He would be there for me for the rest of my life whether he was a vampire or not; whether he liked it or not. 

I walked down the hallway, past people who were obviously drunk, and into the bathroom. Mikey lay in the tub. The bloody towel that I told him to use was on the floor, so I guess his bite had stopped bleeding. He looked like he was asleep, but he shifted slightly when I came in.

“Mikey I'm sorry.” Was all I could say before he realized it was me and what I had done to him.

“I want to thank you Frank for ruining my goddamn life! You walk off and not even close the goddamn door, so anyone could see me! You turn me into a fucking vampire, then fucking leave me with a towel?!? What kind of a shitty person are you?” He slung his beanie at me. Mikey was having a tantrum, and the only way to stop it was to give in. He usually was a shy, unicorn lover, but he was really pissed about this.

“Alright Brendon Urie. I'm a shitty vampire. I can't deal with these kinds of things with a sense of poise and rationality.” I wouldn't have quoted Panic! At The Disco if he didn't start it first. Brendon was a good singer, but I didn't sing that much; I play guitar.

Mikey just kind of sat there, until I realized he had passed out again. I got him out of the tub and dragged him to where Gerard was by his feet. I may be short, but I am strong.

Some people looked at me like I was a murderer. Sometimes that is true because I do eat people and suck their blood, but only when I need it.

I sat Mikey next to Gerard and went to go find Ray. He was probably going to be stoned, so then I decided to find Bob instead because he didn't drink or take drugs that I knew of.

~Gerard's POV~

“Frankie where are you taking me?” I was being carried of by Frank into Never land, or so I thought. Not much surprised me because of my old age.

“Are you sure you want to know?” The attractive tattooed man said. We were headed up the stairs of the Way’ house. I ran my fingers along the tattoos on his arms until I saw a more interesting one. It was one on Frank’s neck; it was of a scorpion. I had to touch it. It was my favorite, by far.

“Yes. I want to.” I ran his fingers over two indentions. I had my suspicions.

“I'm a vampire.” I wasn't surprised that they actually existed. Like most things, I saw it coming.

“Would you like me to turn you into one? It might hurt just a bit.” The shorter man smiled at me, which made me grin. People always told me I looked cute when I grinned.

“You look cute when you grin. You’re so fucking cute, with your pixie nose.” I was hoping he'd do something. “Kiss me Gerard.” 

“I’ll kiss you after you turn me into one of your kind.” Frank was visually surprised about this. It wasn't everyday people wanted to become a vampire.

“You want to be one of my kind?” Frank raised his eyebrows. He was cute when he did that.

“Yes, I would like that very much Frank because then I get a kiss. And you're cute when you raise your eyebrows.”

***

Mikey was laying beside me, but what about Frank? Was my dream right about him? Was he a vampire?

I rubbed my eyes. Something was obviously wrong, but I didn't know what it was. I had enjoyed my dream, but was it true?

Then something hit me; what about Mikey? I slowly crawled over to Mikey from my sleeping spot. I checked Mikey’s left side of his neck. Nothing. I checked on the right side and passed out again. 

My suspicions were always correct.

Frank had turned my sweet brother into a vampire!

~Frank's POV~

“So Ray, can Gerard, Mikey, and I stay the night over in your room please?” I knew Ray would say yes. He for some reason had a hard time saying no to me. I think it had something to do with the overuse of my rape face.

“Yeah sure, but no alcohol in my bedroom.”

“Thanks Blue Ray!” I ran back upstairs into the room, dodging drunk people on my way up the stairs. 

When I had locked the door to the room I stripped down to my boxers and floated to the ceiling. It's pretty cool how I have no blood, so I can hang upside down without stopping because of blood pooling in my head! 

I had to make sure that I woke up before them so they wouldn't see me. I was worried about Gerard the most since he didn't know yet.

But what if he did? He didn't want to ruin their fun.

What if he knew about Mikey? He hoped to God that Gerard didn't know.

He would take a spike to my heart that's for sure, and Frank didn't want to die so soon.


	6. Another Night And I'll Be You

~Mikey’s POV~

My neck was not hurting anymore. That was good. I had chosen not to drink last night; I was smart. Sometimes I can be smart, but other times I'm just plain and stupid. It was stupid to let Frank turn me into a vampire. 

When I went to sleep it was only midnight? Maybe… But when I woke up thirty minutes ago it was nine. I haven't slept for that long in a while, so it shocked me when I checked my phone. Not much shocks me anymore because of my old age, but don't get confused; I'm not that old. 

Frank and I were still vampires. It would probably never change until somebody took a stake to our hearts. 

Gerard was cuddled up beside me. I looked down at him. “What the fuck?” I was literally on the ceiling! How did I not notice this?

I guess I could fly now. No not fly… Sleep upside down! Frank said he would teach me, but I guess I had already learned. He would probably thank me later. 

He was about ten feet away from me, but his feet were planted on the ceiling, unlike me who was lying next next to the fan. I got up and walked towards him. When I stood on the ceiling my head was three feet from the floor. Being tall is a curse.

I had to be careful of the bed; I didn't want to hit my head and risk knocking off my beanie. When I turned into a vampire, gravity changed a whole lot. Now I can be upside down and not hold onto my hat! Gravity don't mean too much to me now.

I shook Frank awake. “Frank? Do you plan on telling Gerard?”

“Tell him what? What do you want Mikey?” He rubbed his eyes and shook the hair from out of his face.

“Tell him that you’re a vampire and that you turned me into one as well!” I rolled my eyes. How could he have forgotten? 

“Oh crap! Fuck! Thanks for reminding me.” There was a sudden intake of air. This was going to be funny to watch him try to explain these things to Gerard.

Frank didn't bother to put clothes on. He knew I wasn't interested in guys. On the other hand, I fell asleep in my clothes. Frank paced the ceiling while I found my sunglasses and put them on.

“Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors? I know you're a vampire, but isn't that a bit too much?” He chuckled at what he thought was a joke.

“If you'd put some clothes on maybe I wouldn't have to wear them.” I put my hands on my hips and snapped my fingers at him.

Frank just stared at me. He was probably thinking about telling Gerard. I didn't blame him, it was going to be hard, but I didn't ask for him to turn me into one. He’s on his own here. 

“Guess I better wake him up.” Frank jumped on top of him. “Get up Gerard! We have something really cool to tell you! I think you're going to like it, but also be a little angry…”

Frank was sitting right on it. The only thing separating them was their clothes. He pushed Frank off him with a cruel smirk.

“Is this about being vampires?” Gerard sat criss-crossed on the bed.

“Maybe.” I looked around nervously. Gerard knew I did this when I was lying. I have basically told our secret. Frank slapped his face in utter frustration. Could I not hold in a single secret?

“So it's true? Frank that's why you were missing! And that's why… When did you turn Mikey?” Frank stretched his body out on the bed beside Gerard.

“I turned him last night in the upstairs bathroom.” Frank was still partially naked, and I could see my brother's wondering eyes. This was uncomfortable. Gerard was totally eye-fucking best Frank and it looked like Frank knew, but he didn't do anything about it. To me, it looked like Frank was enjoying it. Sometimes Frank was such a man whore and to my extent of knowledge, was proud of it.

“When will you turn me?” If they weren't already watching Gerard, their heads would have snapped over at him then. What was he saying? I couldn't believe he wanted to live forever! It seemed so weird coming from someone who tried once a year to bleed to death, but that was in the past now. He was so suicidal! 

“What? I never knew vampires were real! And now that I know I want to be one more than ever!” Gerard was literally bouncing up and down on the bed with excitement.

“Be careful or break Ray’s bed!” Frank warned my brother.

“It's probably already broken.” I chided. “Have you seen all the women here?”

 

~Gerard's POV~

He was so cute! Why hadn't I made the extra time to hang out with Frank? I needed to work on building a stronger relationship with Frank. I listened to too much Morrissey and music in my spare time, but it was the more the merrier with me. The more I listened, the more depressed I got, even though the songs were meant to be funny. 

Frank and Mikey’s heads snapped over at me when I said this. It was just a simple wish; I didn’t understand why they were surprised. I had always wanted to be a vampire. Mikey and I had always played “Vampire Bites Innocent Human” when they were little tots. I didn’t come up with the name, Mikey did. Back when they played that game, Mikey wanted to be a news reporter because they go to interview insane people and life on the murder scene. Mikey was fascinated with death and unicorns, and he still was. 

“Come on Mikey we used to love playing that game you made up. Do you remember how much you enjoyed playing it?” I made puppy eyes at him and twirled my hair around my fingers. I stole a quick glance at Frank who was staring at me.

“Gerard when we played that game you bit out a chunk of my neck! And ate it!” Mikey was horrified.

“Well you can get me back if you turn me right now.” Mikey's mouth gaped open. This made Gerard want to giggle, but he kept serious for effect.

“You ate me Gerard! You fucking ate me!” He paused, “Not many people eat part of their sibling.”

“Can I have some more after you turn me into a vampire?” Frank's head kept going back and forth between the two brothers. He decided to put an end to this queer argument.


	7. So Paint it Black And Take It Back

~Frank’s POV~  
“I could just turn Gerard into a vampire for you. So then Gerard and you get what you both want.” I shrugged. I didn't mind biting Gerard, but I could also black mail him with it.

I got off the bed and stole a glance at Gerard. I made what the fans call the “rape face.” I had made it during someone spectre and it went viral.

I did this just to make Gerard nervous. Mikey didn't like my rape face because Mikey was clearly not gay. He had told me never to make the face at him. I knew Mikey didn't have a face like mine, I thought sometimes Mikey was jealous of me. One thing was for sure, and that was that Mikey was oblivious to what was going on between us.

I slipped into my black skinny jeans and black Joy Division shirt, which was the same thing I had worn last night. I looked back at Gerard and winked at him. Gerard titled his head back and wagged his finger at me.

This was going to be fun, I thought. I was always such a man whore, or at least that's what Mikey thought, but it was true. I had had many affairs, but never a true relationship. Gerard might be my first. 

Gerard was still dressed in his suit and tie, but his clothes were disheveled.

After spending the night at Bob and Ray’s house they finally left. We were getting awfully hungry, especially Mikey and me. Gerard dropped us off at the grocery store, with my umbrella, for meat and he headed to Starbucks for coffee and a croissant. Starbucks was his addiction. He couldn't pass the store without going on and getting a large coffee.

Mikey had told me about times they went and how Gerard owed him close to fifty dollars in coffee.  
~Gerard’s POV~

I parked my hearse in the back shop nobody would get suspicious, but as soon as I got out people looked at me from inside. I walked in and ordered his coffee. 

“Can I help you?” An overly jingoistic voiced called out to him. I looked up at the man, I was supposed to give my order to. He had a massive forehead and tall brown hair. His forehead was so big it almost looked like a five head! There were too many members of this man on Google.

I had obviously known it was Brendon Urie, but I had never really talked to him because we had never toured together. Anybody would think I would talk to him because our fans categorise us and Fall Out Boy the “Emo Trinity.”

“Brendon what are you doing here? If any fan sees you they'll tackle you.” I kept my voice down.

“Yeah, see I'm not on tour now and most of my fans avoid Starbucks because of all the cheer leader girls.” I could see his vampire bite.

“I'm a not vampire, and I don't help them out. Frank escaped before he would take the path to hunt you guys down.” I leaned over the counter so nobody could really hear us.

“So you’re a rival?” He sounded relieved.

“Yes. Well I'm not, but my friend and brother are, so when they turn me I will be one.”

“You know it's kind of funny. That song on your first album claims that vampires will never hurt you…” He laughed, but when he got too loud he stopped and got serious.

“Yeah I guess not now that I know vampires are really real.” I sighed. Here goes life as I knew it.

“Anyways can I take your order?”

~Frank’s POV~

“Gerard likes you.” Was the first thing Mikey had said after Gerard had dropped us off at the same grocery store that they had seen me at. I hadn’t been home since yesterday because of the party so I smelt like something dead and risen again, which is basically what I am.

We were strolling through the meat aisle when Mikey blurted out, but I had already suspected that he liked me. Maybe he thought I was intimidated by him, Gerard was 29 and I was 25. I had gone out with people who had an even bigger age difference than me so I was pretty prepared for almost anything. I did try to keep in mind that I was a vampire.

I didn't show I was paying attention to him until he repeated. “Gerard likes you! Are you even listening me? Forget it you're probably thinking about him right now.” I looked over at him and made my rape face. He jumped to the other side of the isle. He tried to do this and look cool, but Mikey had awkward knees. You could tell him apart from everyone just by looking at his long legs and awkward knees.

“Mikey you have weird knees. You'll never be as swift as me.” I continued to make my face. I could tell he was freaked out. 

“Stop it then! You know I don't like you making it! If you wouldn't make it then I wouldn't have to get away you.” Mikey was over reacting. He threw some meat at me and picked up his own. 

“Sometimes I have nightmares about that face.” Mikey was shivering in fear. This made a me want to comfort him, but I was mean so I kept making the face.

“Sometimes Mikey, I want to fuck your brother.” I giggled. It was true. Mikey screamed out in horror. Multiple people and families looked at them and some of the shoppers even backed away. 

I lunged at my best friend. Mikey ran away and dropped his package of meat. I had to pick up the dropped meat and run after Mikey who was terrified of him. What are friends for? 

I stealthily followed him to a large basket of pink unicorns. 

“I knew you'd be here! Could you have been more obvious? I promise I won't do the face.” I laughed.

“You sure?” Mikey held onto his beanie for safety. 

“Yes I'm sure. I'm going to text Gerard. What's his phone number?” I pulled out my phone and opened the contacts app.

“It's 929-4777 or WAY-4PRS.” Now he could text Gerard without Mikey knowing. 

I shot Gerard a quick text. 

Me: Hey Geekinz are you here yet? XO

Gerard: Yeah hurry it up in there!

“He said he's here. We've got to check out first. Did you bring your wallet?”

“No did you?

“No.” We both paused.

“Fuck it.” I stuck my fangs into my package and tossed Mikey his dropped one. A little girl turned the corner and screamed. 

“Mommy why are those emo people sucking blood?” The little girl pointed at us.

“Don’t associate yourself with them.” The mother turned her child around and flipped us off. We returned the favor before we were happily kicked out of the store.


	8. As The Blood Runs Down The Walls

~Mikey’s POV~

Gerard pulled up and made me drive. They both got in the back of the hearse. The lady who flipped us off shook her head at us in disapproval. Frank rolled down the back passenger seat window and leaned over the seat.

“Fuck you tramp!” He screamed and we sped away. Leaving the lady stunned and covering her little girl’s ears.

I could see both of them through the mirror looking at each other and mouthing words to each other. I couldn't take much more of this. 

They kept going back and forth talking and understanding each other. They would wink and blush. They were probably going to screw each other later.

The action died down and I just drove without looking at them, but when I glanced back Frank blew a kiss at Gerard, who blushed furiously. 

“Get a room Goddamn it! I don't ship Frerard so please don't do this around me or where I can see it.”

“Oh Mikey? Gerard and I were just talking about how we were going to have sex tonight. I'm going to drive him into the mattress.”

“Really?” Gerard looked at him in surprise. “I'd love that Frankie!” Then my own brother turned to me, “I hope we won't be too loud Mikey.” he pouted.

“Shit… We’ll be so loud you'll have to get out of the house.” Frank snuggled into Gerard even though he had his seatbelt on. When he did this Gee wrapped his arm around Frank.

They just sat there in the back, probably both envisioning what Frank had told me about. Gerard had gotten closer to Frank now that he was a vampire. Honestly you should love someone for who they are. I guess that was what he was doing.

I glanced at what the radio was playing, since I had the volume turned all the way down. I immediately turned it up when I saw Green Day. My favourite song by them was Basket Case and that was what the station was playing. 

I looked in the mirror and sure enough Gerard had already started singing, so I did too.

“Do you have the time to listen to me whine about nothing and everything all at once? I am one of those melodramatic fools neurotic to the bone no doubt about it. Sometimes I give myself the creeps. Sometimes my mind plays tricks on me...” Gerard was the better singer of the two of them; I couldn't sing at all.

~Frank’s POV~

 

I was stunned. I thought I had listened to every Green Day song, but I didn't know this one. My personal favorite was Jesus Of Suburbia.

“Hey I don't know this one!” I whined like a little kid, but they ignored me and kept on singing.

“I went to a shrink to analyse my dreams. She said it's a lack of sex that's bringing me down. I went to a whore and said my life’s a bore…” They kept going.

“Hey I'm a whore!” I tired to make a joke.

“You're my whore Frankie.” Gerard winked at me. He would receive payback later.

Mikey turned the radio off and cleared his throat. “So Frank do you want me to drop you off at your place?”

I looked at Gerard who was waiting for an answer from me, preferably a yes. 

“I don't feel comfortable alone anymore. The head vampires are probable searching the area for me.” I sounded petty, but it was true. I was scared.

“So you can stay with us!” Gerard shrieked, looking like a mental patient in the back of the hearse. “We can watch movies, pop popcorn… Ooh! And I can get some beer cause being the lead singer in My Chemical Romance and a comic artist pays!” He started to bounce up and down in his seat.

“I can pitch in because being in a band pays good.” I said. It would be really cool to hang with Gerard and Mikey.

Gerard smiled wide and he kissed me on the cheek and he hugged me. “We’ll have fun. I promise.”

“Hey! I could bring Sweet-” I completely shut up. Sweet Pea was Dead! I would not cry, so I just stared at Gerard.

“Don't worry Frankie. We’ll find you a dog.” I smiled. Nobody had ever said anything like this to me before.

“Will you find me a boyfriend as well?” I was obviously hinting around at something.

“Why not? You need someone to fuck and tease senselessly.” I had no regrets.

~Mikey’s POV~

They were watching The Silence Of The Lambs downstairs in Gerard's room while I popped popcorn in the kitchen. I had no idea why we had to watch it downstairs, but Frank probably wanted to because of Gee.

I hadn't been downstairs in a while so I wanted to see all the new posters that he had hung and the newly painted blood red walls. Gerard always had something new in his space, unlike me who always stayed the same.

The butter from the popcorn could probably be smelt for miles away. Why did the industries insist on adding this much butter to the bags? They thought more butter meant better living.

As soon as the popcorn was done, I walked down the stairs. “Are you guys doing it?” Better safe than sorry.

“No Mikey baby. You're safe I promise.” I uncovered my eyes and handed then the bag of over buttered popcorn.

“I'm going to go get my pillow pet and base guitar.” I left them alone which probably wasn’t the best idea.

The walls looked like people had exploded all over them. Whatever he had done looked really realistic. I liked it.

“Gerard these walls are really cool.” He looked around a if he hadn’t seen them himself yet.

“I know I want him to make my walls look like they’re bleeding too!” Frank wanted everything of Gerard’s.

“Mikey hurry up so we can unpause the movie! We're at the part where Hannibal in talking to Clarice!” Frank had probably never seen the movie. It was a good one.

~Frank’s POV~

“Gerard pass the popcorn.” We were whispering back and forth like in the car.

Gerard passed me the empty bowl and stuck out his tongue, which had the last piece on it.

“I hate you.”

“I hate you more!”

“Bitch you love me. Don't deny it!”

“I will deny it.” I pecked him on the lips.

“Hey! You aren't allowed to kiss me till you bite me. Remember?” This would be fun.

“Fine then. I will not kiss you, but it’s not fair because you can kiss me.” He turned back to the movie, which was almost over.

“I still get to kiss you though. That doesn't count.” Gerard moved closer to me and kissed my neck where the bite was.

“Gerard! Stop.” I was trying to resist him. 

Mikey was asleep now so I put my finger over my lips. 

“I'm not going to be the loud one here.” This made me hard and want to fight him off more than ever.

He pulled away from Gerard. “I'm going to take Mikey upstairs into the living room.”

I carried him upstairs and layed him down on the couch before going back down to Gee.

“What about me getting loud?” I wanted to kiss him so bad.

“Kiss me Frank, and while you're at it turn me as well.” Frank floated towards him. He got near Gerard's neck and bit down. He jumped at the pain, but didn't yell out.

“Thanks Frankie. Now we can live forever together! As soon as he pulled out he kissed Gerard, who instantly kissed back.

“Mm… Gerard!” His hands were on my neck and I was holding his hands.

“Am I hurting your neck?”

“No look at yours! You'll get blood everywhere.”

“Then why don't you drink it?” I didn't say anything. All I did was lick his neck. I wasn't going to hurt him; I would never hurt him intentionally. 

We just kind of laid there. I was playing with his hair and he was fiddling with mine.

“You know you’re mine Gee?”

“I know.”


	9. And The Collision Of Your Kiss That Made It So Hard

~Gerard's POV~

I woke up with Frank latched onto my back. I could barely get out of his grasp. 

Today was Mikey’s date with some girl he had met at a record shop. He said they had liked the same music and she was really nice. I was excited for him. Mikey never went out with other people other than the four of them. He was probably getting ready upstairs.

Frank had turned over and nuzzled into my chest. When their skin was close anyone could tell that they were both fully vampires. Our skin was as white as healthy bones plucked from healthy bodies. 

He stroked his brother's best friend's back until Frank woke up.

“Good morning Frankie. Are you up for ruining a date?” As soon as I had said this his eyes lit up.

“They only thing I like more is jerking off. When is the date? Who's it for?” Frank was obviously excited.

“Mikey has a date with a girl from a music shop at lunch today.” The smirk on my face couldn't get any bigger.

“Does he know you know?”

“No.”

“Then count me in!” He kissed me and floated away to get dressed, which I happily watched.

“You like this Baby?” He asked as he saw me looking at him sliding his jeans up his legs in mid air.

“Ew! Hell no.” I was obviously lying. Floating in mid air and watching Frank get dressed was my new morning routine. 

“So you only sleep upside down if you start that way?”

“Yeah. I guess it's that way.” I nodded and dropped the subject. What's more to like than watching the beautifully tattooed Frank Iero get dressed?

“You know you love me.”

“Oh believe me. I know!” 

“You know you love it bitch.” He said. could feel my hard on growing. The pain was agonizing.

“Frank stop that. You're turning me on!” My hand flew into my jeans and I started to stroke myself.

“Well there's good news for your cock Gee. I have a cure for a hard on. It works every time trust me. But first we’ve got to get naked…” He floated toward me and the sheets that were wrapped around me. I was already sliding down my pants and my shirt that I had slept in.

Frank had his arms wrapped around my neck like we were slow dancing. I was in the middle of unbuckling his belt, taking off his shirt, and unbuttoning his jeans when he ask something I never thought he would.

“Is this your first time with a man?” this sent me into complete embarrassment. I had never really had a relationship with anyone before. Well there was Lyn-Z, but I quickly broke that off.

I couldn't stop from blushing so I guess that gave him his answer.

“I get to take away your virginity! I've actually never done that. You my friend are special because I have this big-”

“Let's go already!” I shut him up and kissed him. Before we could do anything, I opened the bottom draw next to my bed and grabbed the bottle of lube.

“Hey! Not so fast. This is your first time and I want it to be special.” His lips planted tiny kisses on my chest, which made my arms want to stretch out above my head.

After what finally seemed like forever, he finally gripped me through my boxers, as if asking for permission. Of course I nodded and he tugged them off.

My erection was killing me. With every move he made I would moan and get a whole lot harder than before. He took me in his hand; measuring me with his eyes.

“Gee what do you want first?” First? That meant there was more!

“Go way down on me. Cemetery Drive style.” I groaned out in pain. I needed him and soon before I thought that I would explode in anticipation.

He took my members head in this mouth and sucked hard, like a child with a big cherry popsicle, until he took me all in and started to move up and down my shaft.

“Ahhhhh! Well baby don't stop! Oh baby don't fucking stop!” I could tell Frank couldn't get any harder when I started to thrust into his mouth.

As he came down and I thrust in, I spiralled down, and released into his mouth. He licked me from the base to the head and swallows everything. Not even leaving a drop for anyone else. He's all mine now.

“Frank!” I moan as he flicks he tongue over my head.

He takes my hands in his and takes off his underwear. His erection bends outward and leaves me stunned for a while. He's beautiful. He's mine.

I take the lube and rub it over him; licking the tip and making him groan.

I turn over on my stomach and then immediately he knows what I want. We think alike. I like that. 

“What are you Gee?”

“Your slut forever and ever!” I gasp for air.  
~Frank's POV~

I slowly guide into him. The expressions he makes are priceless and l like that. They make me harder inside him. That beautiful face of his... All mine.

He gets used to me and I grab his hips and slowly bring him against me. It's a mix of pleasure and pain for him based on the moans and groans he constantly is releasing.

We aren't even on the bed. It maybe Gerard’s first time fucking, but it's my first time in the air.

I pick up the pace and I swear Mikey has run out of the house screaming. He would have to get used to us being together.

This kept going on until he was rocking his hips back on me. He had started to stroke himself again, which I thought was unnecessary because I was pretty good at this kind of thing. I guess he wanted the best first time ever.

The sweat was rolling down both of us when he hit his climax and so did I. 

“Gee…” I yelled when I came into him, which caused him to spill all over one of his drawings that was still lying on the bed.

I pulled out of him and he collapsed on top of me.

“Frank that was amazing. Promise me whenever you and I are bored or really turned on we'll do something like this again. Promise me I'll be the only one.”

“I get awfully bored a lot, so as just a warning. And Gee I would never do such a thing to you. You're mine forever.”

“I love you Frank Iero.”

“I love you Gerard Way.” Then I kissed him before we floated down to the ground and took a shower together, I sung the chorus to The Sharpest Lives.

“Give me a shot to remember and you can take the pain away from me. A kiss and I will surrender. The sharpest lives are the deadliest to lead. A light to burn all the empires, so bright the sun is ashamed to rows and be in love with all of these vampires, so you can leave like the same abandoned me…”

After what we did I never wanted my feet to ever touch the ground again. It was a game changer.


	10. Well, I'm Not Okay! I'm Not O-Fucking-Kay!

~Mikey's POV~

I had contemplated on putting on the best damn dress suit I owned, but decided against it. I ended up picking out my black skinnies, beanie, and the Green Day shirt I had saw Frank in at the grocery store. 

I had met Kristen at the record shop downtown, while I was looking for a new Hatful of Hollow record because I had worn out my old one, and it wouldn't play anymore. She had pointed me in the direction of her favourite albums, which led me right toward the one I was looking for. 

I had been surprised. Not many people still listen to the Smiths, which is a shame because the are fucking awesome! It had turned out she also loved the Smashing Pumpkins, Green Day, Morrissey, and some of my other favorites. 

Her face struck me as a stuck up working for shopping money for the mall, but she wore all black and had black nails, which told me otherwise. She had told me her parents wouldn't let her dye her hair black because of its natural colour, stuck-up cheerleader blonde. I liked that we were both tall and that she didn't have awkward knees like me.

We had exchanged numbers and promised to go out sometime or another to lunch. It was her idea, but I would have suggested it if she hadn't first.

Frank and Gerard didn't know about this so there was no way it could be ruined and neither could Ray and Bob. When I had told them about my plans earlier, they had ruined all my dates. It wouldn't happen today.

We had decided to go to Olive Garden because of the breadsticks and salad. I hadn't been in a while so this was totally new to me.

“Do you want to turn on the radio?” She ask me. I had picked her up from her apartment which was fairly close to Frank’s. The probably knew each other. It was a possibility.

“Yeah sure. You know any good stations?” I hadn't been able to find anything that I really liked. I kept my eyes on the road, but stole glances at her every once in awhile.

“Do you have Sirius XM radio? Because I know a few good stations on there!” I think she listened to channel 33, for she went straight to it after I told her I did have XM radio.

They played most of my favorite bands. She also showed me channel 34 which had even more of my bands on it. I was super excited. So far the date was going good!

We pulled into Olive Garden and I ran around the car and opened the door for her.

“Wow Mikey you're such a gentleman.”. She said before she got out.

“I can always shove you back in the car and let you open it.” I put my hands on my hips and she laughed at me. Jesus, I looked like Gerard!

Our waitress sat us down in the middle of a room that had windows on two big walls. Sadly, all you could see was the traffic.

“So what do you want to get?” Before she could answer our waitress came back to take our drink order.

“Would you guys like a complimentary wine sample? It's our black cherry Moscato.” She showed us the bottle which had a star on the front of the table.

“Yeah sure.” She set down two glasses and Kristen sipped hers.

“Could we get a bottle?” She whispered to me.

I looked up at the waitress. “Can we purchase a bottle?”

“Certainly! And what would you like to drink?”

“Could I just get a beer?” I smiled at Kristen who was finishing of her glass.

“Sure. I'll be right back to take your order.” She left us alone and we talked about music interest until she took our order.

~Gerard's POV~

We followed Mikey and his date to Olive Garden in my hearse after we had both gotten showers. He would be so angry at us, but we didn't care.

“So what are we exactly going to do babe?” I kissed him hard on the lips when we pulled up to the restaurant.

“What we do best sugar.” I wrapped my arm around him.

“At what is that Geebear?”

“Bother the living shit out of them my Frankie.”

“Sounds fun.” He kissed the corner of my mouth.

Our waitress sat us down two tables away from Mikey so he couldn't see us, but his date could. We were near where we had come into the room so people kept rushing past us.

“Can we get two waters? Thanks.” Frank was obviously in a hurry to piss Mikey off. The girl walked away to get our drinks.

“This isn't a date Frank, I’ll take you somewhere better than this.” He smiled at this and grabbed my hand across the table. 

Mikey and his date must have thought their food had come because they turned around and looked at our waitress bringing our waters. When Mikey saw us and that it wasn't their food he turned back around, but did a doubletake at us.

We could hear an almost silent “What the fuck” and an irritated Mikey slap his hand on his forehead.

We giggled and got his dates attention. First I whistled at her and fanned myself. Then Frank blew her a kiss and pretended to jack off. We had to stop her because our waitress came and took our order.

“Look they're talking about us!” He pointed. The girl kept talking about something which made Mikey continuously look back and glare at us. He pulled his phone out and started texting somebody.

My phone beeped with message from none other than Mikey. Frank came and sat with me on my side of the booth.

Mikey: Will you fucking stop it you are ruining my date! How did you even know I had a date today and here?

Me: I can't tell you, but to me it looks like Juliet is having fun for once Romeo.

Mikey: Fuck you.

Frank laughed after he finished reading the conversation. “Send a nasty gif. It'll make him angry.” He suggested.

“Good idea!” I kissed him. The girl was looking now so I ran my hand over Frank’s covered length. He smirked. 

“Not here Gerard!” He practically yelled it. The whole room turned to look at us, including Mikey and his date. After a few moments of mean glares from complete strangers, Mikey left to use the bathroom. We took our chances and sat at their table.

“Whoa okay. Who are you?” Frank purred and sniffed her hair, at which I laughed.

“If you would please stop sniffing my hair, I would tell you.” He immediately stopped and I pulled him back to me and kissed his neck where his bite was.

“I already told you Gerard! Not in public!” He rolled his eyes and I pecked him again at which I earned a gentle slap on my cheek.

“Well. I'm Gerard, Mikey's brother, and this is my boyfriend, Frankie, who is Mikey's best friend. It's nice to meet you. It's nice to Mikey to finally meet someone… It's weird when he stays in the tour bus bathroom with all the lotion that he purchases.” I watched the girl's mouth drop to the table.

“Wait! I know you three you're from My Chemical Romance…” I winked at her and nodded.

I helped Frank up and back to our booth. Mikey came back soon after the girl had fixed herself and replied her eyeliner. I thougtht she was pretty with it on. It made her look dark and mysterious.

All of us had finished our food, so when they were ready to go, we were too. 

“Hey are we going to pick out that gif?” Frank snuggled into my arm.

“My password is 32213. Pick a nasty one out and send it to him.” I gave him my phone. This would be funny.

After a few minutes he sent the gif he had picked out with a caption.

Me: We might have been loud last night, but this girl looks like she's a screamer.


	11. I Can't Control Myself Because I Don't Know How

~Mikey's POV~ 

After we left Gerard and Frank at Olive Garden, Kristen suggested that we go to the mall. I guess we were just looking around at the store windows, and not buying anything.

Gerard: Have you told her we’re all vampires?

Me: I’m getting there!

Gerard: Frank is taking me people hunting! YUM!

Me: GTG Don’t get too wild and don't get caught.

Gerard: K bye.

“Hey let's look in Hot Topic! I could probably get the new Joy Division shirt!” Kristen pointed to the sign above the door. We had been walking for about ten minutes when we decided to go in the store.

“I remember when my mom wouldn't let me go in here because she thought it was a stage and that I would get over it. But hey, I never did.” Kristen had this cute thing that she did when she talked. It was the thing that Gerard did; he would talk with one side of his mouth.

“You see our grandma, Helena, would take us to the mall for her weekly massage and we would take our money and buy things. Mom never liked going into the store because of the people you would see in there, but she knew we were weird too.”

Kristen probably already knew who Helena was because of Gerard's song/tribute to her on Three Cheers. I would try not to treat her as a fan, but as my girlfriend.

“My mom would have skinned me alive if she found me with you in this store.” We laughed as we went in and compared our parents in weird ways while looking at all the spiked jewellery.

~Gerard's POV~

“So we're basically just killing people and not getting caught. Yeah?” We traveled to a desolate part of the mall which only had a few people looking around.

“Well that's how Pete described it, but it seems a bit harsh. I just call it eating.” Frank rose up to the ceiling. The mall didn't have any natural lighting so we didn't have to worry about umbrellas. Frank had hidden his behind a plant at where we came in.

I flew after him, making sure that we weren't seen. We had to do this to get a decent meal, but I would have been fine if we had went to the food quart. 

I scooted toward Frankie’s spot on the ceiling. He looked around and pointed at a lady looking at the front of a massage and spa store. I nodded, which was basically permission to kill.

“Follow me Geekinz.” I smiled at him and he took off in the direction of the woman. 

I quietly followed him. I was asked at how we made no sound what so ever when we flew. We were as silent as a morgue at night. As silent as a psycho creeping up behind a child. 

Once we were above the woman Frank whispered to me, “I’m going to swoop down and grab her, but I need your tie because she'll most likely scream.”

I nodded and undid my tie which I gave to him. He took it in his right hand and swooped down.

He was lightning fast. He had carefully snatched the woman which amazed me. What else could he do with the advantage of being a vampire? What else could he get away with?

In an instant he shot into a hallway lined with closed stores and no people. I prayed myself from my spot on the ceiling and went after him. He was in the corner with the struggling lady.

Frank was barely holding her down and she kept kicking the ground with her heels.

“So how are we going to do this?” I leaned over and whispered it in his ear so the girl didn't hear our plans.

“Trust me.” He kissed me like in the I’m Not Okay (I Promise) music video which made me want to kiss him back, but I relaxes instead.

Frank dug in his pocket and pulled out a package of razor blades. He took the lady’s wrist in hand and made an indention. Immediately blood pooled out and he started to drink it. He handed me the razor, so I took the other wrist and drank.

The poor girl was dead within minutes of extreme blood loss. I preferred this type of blood because the levels of iron in it were very high. I was so caught up in drinking the girl’s blood I didn't notice that Frank had disemboweled our victim.

“Hey Gerard!” I looked up at him. He immediately threw a hand full of organs at me which included the girl’s heart, liver, and pancreas. I only knew this because I had studied up on organs to write songs about dead bodies.

“Hey not funny! I'm covered in icky stuff now.” He flew away in an attempt to flee the scene. I chucked the liver at him which hit his side.

“Watch it beautiful I might get angry!” He floated toward me upside down and kissed my lips. Our faces were covered in blood which honestly made us look somewhat attractive. 

“Hey I’ve got an idea!” This would probably cause the mall to close for days because of it’s level on the gruesome scale.

~Mikey’s POV~

“Mikey!” Kristen death gripped my arm and screamed in fear. When I saw what she was looking at the air was knocked out of me.

About twenty feet in front of us in the more desolate parts of the mall hung a woman. She had slot wrist and was disemboweled. Most of her organs were gone and some had formed a pile under her. The most gruesome part was that she was wearing her small intestine as a scarf.

She hung there with her eyes open, looking like she was staring down at us and dead.

“Kristen come on let's go. I'll take you home and I’ll even spend the night with you if you want.” She nodded. I guess I would be texting Gerard and Frank tonight with death threats. 

I held her close with my arm and picked up her shopping bag and shoulder strap purse. We headed to my car.

I had chosen to park on the desolated side of the mall because then you don't have to worry about bad people mugging you. Gerard and Frank had probably parked on this side as well because of the same reasons.

We walled down a wide hallway leading to the doors, but as we got closer to the door we saw that next to a bench blood was all over the floor. 

It flashed through my mind that Gerard and Frank had gone people hunting, but did they hang the poor lady after they had killed her?

Knowing Gerard it was not as likely, but with the wicked mind of Frank it was. They had obviously done this and for upsetting Kristen they would pay.


	12. And Take My Fucking hand And Never Be Afraid Again

~Kristen’s POV~

I still couldn't believe there was a lady hanging from the banister, with her wrist slit, her insides out, and her intestine scarf on. I was only a year younger than Mikey. 

I liked him. Under his nerdish look and tight black jeans there was a really cute and kind hearted boy. He could play the bass guitar and he liked unicorns. 

When he had first told me about his affection for the mythical creature I was surprised. Normally guys with soft spots are embarrassed to tell them, but Mikey wasn't ashamed of who he was and I liked that a lot.

Besides the rest of the band members, Mikey was different and I liked that he was slightly taller than me so I felt safe around him. I hope Mikey would spend more time with me. I think he didn't because of Frank and Gerard, his brother, because they were nothing like him. The only weird thing about him was that he walked around with an umbrella in pure sunlight. He had even taken one with us to Olive Garden and to the mall.

In the restaurant they tried to make me laugh. Their jokes were funny, but there were too many people around. I guess if I wanted to be with Mikey more then I would have to get used to them. 

Mikey put me in his car, an old, beat up, white, Trans Am. The leather seats were torn, but soft. He went around the hood of the car and got in the driver's seat. I sat my Hot Topic bag in the floorboards.

“Kristen I…” I guess he didn't know what to say. Most people never see things this gruesome in their lives. He just looked at me and leaned forward. His eyes were pretty. 

I reached my hand out to hold his cheek in it. “Mikey it’s okay. I'm a little shaken, but aren't we all sometimes?” We had gotten oddly close and he could seal the gap between us because it was merely inches long.

The odds were on my side. I sealed the gap. It was weird at first, but not when our mouths started to move together. 

His large hands sent shivers up my spine. I nearly passed out; he kept me awake though. His toughness was washed away by his gentle and soothing touch. I had been right about the layers of Mikey Way. I would eventually get to his center and he would probably get to mine too.

When he parted my lips with his tongue it jerked my out of my thoughts.

“So are you staying over tonight?” I mumbled against his mouth into our kiss.

“Only if you want me to Kristen. I mean I would have to tell Gerard and-” I had to do something about his rambling. He looked like a teenage girl PMSing, but it was a small bit annoying.

I kissed the corner of his lips to shut him up. “Come on let's go then!”

“Okay. Let's go!” He dug his car keys out of his pocket and cranked up the car, but stopped when he was about to pull off.

He immediately opened the door when he saw two guys walking up to the car.

“Gerard what the fuck are you and Frank doing?!? Where’s the hearse? And why are you stalking me and Kristen?” He walked toward them and shoved the taller one with one hand because he was holding the umbrella in the other. 

Gerard, Frank, and Mikey acted like vampires. They wore all black and walked around in the sun light with umbrellas.

~Mikey's POV~

“We drove the car home and flew here. Are you going to be out tonight because I don't want to hear you moaning it up upstairs!” Gerard wiggled his hips like I had seen on some of the concert videos. 

The videos showed a lot about Gerard and Frank. It was all what fangirls referred to as Frerard. They were pretty cute together. I had to admit it.

“Do you expect Kristen to just be okay with the fact that we're all fucking dead and bloodless? Do you think she'll be okay with three fucking vampires in her life? Hello? We can fly for fuck’s sake!” This was getting out of hand, but I always threw tantrums so I was used to Gerard telling me to shut up.

“Shut up Mikey.” Frank grabbed Gee’s hand and they shot off into the air.

Kristen would have so many questions and would be so confused. Why did they have to do this to me? I didn't want to explain anything to Kristen, but one day I would have to no matter what.

I walked back to my Jag which was merely ten feet away. Kristen had heard the whole conversation and was staring up at the sky. I couldn't see Frank and Gee from here, but i think she was just stunned.

I cranked up the car. “ I guess I have a lot of explaining to do.” She snapped out of her trance at my words.

“Yeah, but I think it's pretty cool that I have a vampire crush.” This made me turn red in the face and it hit me in the feels. Nobody had ever been so kind about someone being so different before. I'm glad she felt the same way as I did.

I smiled at her with my fangs poking out, which I had bore all day trying to hide them from her. She smiled. Kristen was what Gerard referred to as a keeper.

I cranked the car up and we drove to her house.

~Frank’s POV~

Flying with Gerard was like getting your first kiss. Every time he would look at me I would wink and he would shout, “ Rarr baby!” Because we flew so fast couldn't have been able to hear him if he were talking normally.

Me and Gerard were going to be making fun of Mikey for a long time now, but it was worth it. Mikey was going to get laid by this Kristen girl whether he liked it or not.


	13. Against The Sun We're The Enemy Uh Uh Uh… Right Now!

~Frank’s POV~

We had flew off into the sky, but had watched Mikey's Trans Am travel home from where we floated. Kristen knew we were vampires, but Mikey trusted her, so we did to. The date in our opinion had been a great success. Kristen had gotten to meet us, see some blood, and shop at Hot Topic which I considered to be an enjoyable date. Mikey would go home with her tonight because our prank had been a little to harsh. I could obviously see why she was shivering.

When the Trans Am pulled into a driveway, Gerard and I thought to be Kristen’s house we hit the ground with a thud, hand in hand.

Out of all they years in the band I would have never thought that this would have happened. I just thought we would be a normal band with normal lives, but ours were now the sharpest like stakes.

“Frankie baby? Why are we here? I thought we were going home.” Gerard nibbled on my scorpion tatoo.

I turned my head so where our noses were touching. “Because I think we need to apologise for being… well you know. A little bit too scary.” Gerard pulled me closer to where every part of his ody was touching mine. The friction could have been felt for a mile away.

I peressed against him even more, if it was even possible and blurbed my lips against his. They were soft; probable the softest lips I've ever kissed, but my lips were rough and caked with blood.

“Guys your in Kristens driveway. Take this thing to your bed room okay?” Mikey snapped us out of the trancelike moment and before we knew it he had torn us apart. I reached out toward Gerard to get him back on me, bit Mikey kept us apart. I missed Gee already.

“What are you even here for?” Mikey snorted, his eyes full of rage.

“We were going to apologise to Kristen for giving her a fright. We only ment for it to be a cover up. We figured if we made it look like a suicide then it wouldn't look like a murder, but it did.” Mikey’s expression softened after Gee had explained ourselves.

“Come on in, be nice, don't touch anything, don't ogle her, no gay porn stuff you to like to do, no comments on my knees, and don't you even think about turning her into a vampire!”

“Okay daddy!” I smiled and Mikey recoiled in discustment. I looked at Gee who just blew a kiss at me through the air.

“I wish you'd call me daddy!” Gee pleaded. I had this kink for beggars. If you begged for something you'd get it and might also get fucked.

“I want you to beg for it baby, but not here and not now.” I blew him another air kiss and winked which made him lick his lips which were not caked in as much blood as mine.

 

~Mikey's POV~

Gerard and Frank followed me into Kristen’s living room where she was sitting on a couch, curled up in a ball with a pink blanket. I sta beside her and made sure Frank and Gee didn't traumatise her. 

“There here to apologise babe.” I whispered in her ear, so that the other two couldn't possibly hear me. Kristen looked at me and nodded, signalling that she understood and was okay. 

“So Kristen…” Frank started off in an uncomfortable tone, “were hear to apologise-”

“We didn't mean to get you so scared! If we had known we would have fed father away from where you and Mikes were going to be! I'm sorry.” Gerard interrupted Frank. Frankie bit Gee’s ear and licked the side of My brother’s face.

Kristen accepted the apology with a smile and a giggle, which made me smile.

Frank kept nibbling on Gerard and the body beside me shifted uncomfortably. I had to do something before it got too far like se times before…

“Get a room far away or fly high enough so nobody sees you two. You're nasty!” I covered Kristen's eyes.

“I'm used to it baby. I'm your age remember?” She nuzzled even further into my back and I gave Gerard and Frank the stink eye. 

Gerard pulled away from Frank and tugged him out of the house with a wave goodbye. They were finally gone. 

 

~Frank’s POV~

We had flown back to Gee’s house, but he had something on his mind; I could tell. 

“Hey Frankie I'll be back in a little bit. Just wait here.” He managed to come undone out of my grip. I wanted him to stay so we could cuddle, but he insist that I would like it if he went.

“But Gee!” I whined, “why can't I come with you?” I attempted to drag him back through the front door.

“Because then what I'm getting won't be a surprise baby! I want you to be surprised.” He lent foreword and gave me a kiss on the cheek and jumped into the sky. 

***

It was getting late and Gerard still wasn't back home. I was getting worried and very sexually frustrated. He was doing this on purpose just to make me angry.

He had promised me tonight. He was taking too long where ever he was and in whatever he was doing. When he had left me I was already in pain in my lower area, but now it was worst. 

What if I just look at picture of him and jack off? My brain spoke up.

It was a terrible idea, but Gerard would probably not be home any time soon. I dug my phone out of my back pocket and opened my photo album. I only had two pictures of Gerard, one of him and the cake icing painting, and one when he was hanging upside down making a funny face.

I decided to look at the funny face one, but remembered that I had a video of him dancing at the party to a Panic! At The Disco song Don't Threaten Me With A Good Time.

I unbuttoned my black skinny jeans and pulled out my cock. I hadn't been this hard in a while and it fucking hurt because of all the blood that was circulating in it. 

I licked my hand and took my shaft in my right hand. I groaned just as I touched myself. I needed Gerard now, but he still wasn't here yet. I started to move my hand down, but a voice stopped me.

“Frankie that's hot, but I'd rather be doing you.” Gerard emerged from his resting spot on the hallway wall.

I got up to meet him and grabbed him through his pants. His pants were tenting and it was really attractive. He pushed me away from him and guided me to his bedroom carrying the plastic bag with us. 

I had no idea what was in it and I didn't try to find out because all my brain was focused on was sex, me, and Gerard’s ass.


End file.
